This invention relates generally to the field of plant stem cutters, and more specifically to plant stem cutters suitable for the cutting of flower stems while they are situated underwater, whereby cut flowers can be re-hydrated and prepared for commercial display or sale (e.g., in the floral industry).
It is well established that cut flowers can become dehydrated between the time they are cut at the growing site (e.g., the farm) and the time when they are delivered to a wholesaler or retailer for sale. This delay can be as much as four days, and the degree of dehydration can be sufficient to seriously stress the plants, causing an adverse effect on their subsequent appearance and vase life.
Wholesalers and retailers often counter this shipping-related dehydration by re-cutting the stressed flowers to remove the lower 1-2 inches of stem, thereby reopening the stem""s xylem and phloem so that the stem can resume drawing water. The location of the cut must be underwater if the water draw is to be effective or else the cut will draw a large amount of air, causing more rapid dehydration of the plant. Further, a water-submerged cut helps to prevent aerobic bacteria from entering the stem after the cut is made.
The inventor knows of two prior stem cutting apparata which provide submerged plant stem cutting. The apparata are provided as manually-operated tabletop devices which cut flower stems in small bunches. They make use of a hand-operated linkage which drives a straight blade through stems which are inserted in a funnel. The funnel is immersed in a water-filled container to such an extent that the blade cuts the stems at a point below the surface of the water. Thus, the stems will draw water rather than air once they are cut.
A significant problem with the prior apparata are their need for manual strength and stamina on the part of the operator if he/she is to repeatedly actuate the mechanism to cut a large number of flower stems. Another significant problem is the need for frequent manual straining/removal of stems from the water, and the need to frequently refill the water reservoir.
The invention, which is defined by the claims set forth at the end of this document, is directed to apparata and methods which assist the operator in re-cutting plant stems, including underwater cutting of stems.
A particularly preferred apparatus constructed in accordance with the invention may be summarized as follows. The flower stem cutting apparatus includes a cutting receptacle wherein a cutting chamber passage is defined, with the cutting chamber passage extending between an open cutting chamber top (wherein plant stems may be inserted for cutting) and an open cutting chamber bottom (from which cut plant stem ends may fall). A cutting blade is movable across the cutting chamber passage, whereby the blade may cut any plant stems therein. A cutting chamber floor is preferably provided, with the cutting chamber floor being movable across the cutting chamber passage below the cutting blade so that it may, when actuated, at least substantially obstruct the cutting chamber passage. As a result, plant stems may be inserted within the cutting chamber passage until they rest on the cutting chamber floor, at which point the cutting blade may be actuated; in this case, the distance between the cutting chamber floor and the cutting blade determines the length of stem removed from the plants. A fluid conduit opens onto the cutting chamber passage, preferably from a point above the cutting blade and cutting chamber floor, so that water dispensed from the fluid conduit may collect in the cutting chamber passage to provide a submerged cut at the cutting blade when the cutting chamber floor is closed.
A first bin is situated beneath the bottom of the cutting chamber to capture the water and cut plant stem ends falling from the cutting chamber. The first bin preferably has a foraminated bottom, and a second bin is then situated beneath the first bin so that it may catch the water draining from the first bin""s bottom. The cut plant stem ends are therefore maintained in the first bin for easy disposal. The aforementioned fluid conduit extends from the second bin so that water collected in the second bin may be recirculated back to the cutting chamber passage for reuse.
Apart from operating in the mode noted above, it is preferred that the apparatus also allow the user to cut plant stems to any desired length. In this case, the cutting chamber floor is retracted so that it does not obstruct the cutting chamber passage, and the user simply inserts the plant stems into the cutting chamber passage at such a depth relative to the cutting blade that the desired length of stem is removed. In this case, the water is preferably dispensed from the fluid conduit into the cutting chamber passage at such a rate that it collects atop the cutting blade during cutting, thereby maintaining the plant stems underwater during and immediately after their cutting.